Baby Bump
by Marquise de Nile
Summary: Sasuke rubs his wife's pregnant belly and then... PWP.
1. Baby Bump

**Warnings: Porn Without Plot, NSFW, pregnant sex**

 **If you're under 18 or dislike adult content, do not read this fic.**

 **To the rest of you, please enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baby Bump**

 **.**

"Finally," Sakura says as she enters the rented room first. She immediately goes for the sofa and sinks her worn out body onto it with a relieved sigh. Despite the added bulk in her front from the pregnancy, she is still a very active woman, but after a whole day of travelling, she desperately needs to rest her poor feet.

Her husband comes inside at a more moderate pace, hangs up his cloak, then sits next to her. They take in the moment of a blessed silence, so different from the bustling town outside. Then Sasuke catches a movement from the corner of his eye. It's Sakura, with the shirt bunched up under her chest, rubbing her exposed belly.

"Does it hurt?" he asks.

"No, it's just... this feels nice. Here, try it," Sakura takes his hand and places it over her round stomach.

Sasuke's touch is hesitant at first. Her skin is smooth and stretched out, as if she has a balloon underneath. He strokes it lightly, looking to Sakura to see if he's doing it right.

"You can rub it with your whole palm... Yes, just like that, Sasuke-kun... good..." she instructs him, her eyes shutting as she melts under his touch.

Sasuke's confidence grows with her approval. He develops a steady rhythm, rubbing her stomach in circles, sometimes dipping his thumb into her soft navel teasingly. She sighs a little when he touches her there.

With her head thrown back, eyes closed, coral lips parted invitingly, she is completely open and vulnerable to attack, like a grazing doe unaware of the hunter sneaking up on her. Sasuke's half-lidded gaze follows the graceful line of her neck down to her heaving chest. He holds her swollen belly in his hand, still stroking idly.

Sakura's breath hitches when her husband nuzzles her neck and his lips gently caress her sensitive skin. Her pulse jumps and she releases a muffled groan, but she doesn't resist. Instead, she tilts her head to the side, giving him better access.

Sasuke kisses down her neck leisurely, tasting her skin, nipping it lightly. He picks a nice, juicy spot and suckles on it hard to leave his mark.

"Sasuke-kun, no!" Sakura gasps. "Everyone will see... nghhh...!"

Her protest is cut short by his hand slipping under the shirt and cupping the swell of her left breast. He pinches her nipple through the bra, relishing in her girlish squeak. She's gotten a lot more sensitive because of the pregnancy and he takes full advantage of that.

Sakura is still reeling from this two-pronged attack, when Sasuke deftly unzips her shirt and pulls up her thin bra, releasing her perky tits with a bounce. They're heavier and firmer, with cherry red tips which before the pregnancy were a nice shade of baby pink. Now the innocent colour is gone as her body is changing to sustain their child growing in her womb. Sakura groans deeply when he puts his hot mouth on her tender right nipple and sucks it in until it hardens on his tongue. All the while his hand kneads her other breast gently.

She's moaning and squirming from the stimulation, the weird tingle in her chest becoming unbearable. She grasps at his head and tries to pull him away, but the overpowering pleasure robs her of any strength.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, stop! Ahh! Please!" she begs, red-faced and teary-eyed. Sasuke levels a calculating look at her, his lips still clamped on her nipple, then he gives her a hard suck.

Sakura spasms, feeling something unstoppable building up in her breast. "No! Please, don't s-suck-Aaahh!" she cries out in alarm.

Liquid sprays out into his mouth and Sasuke tastes the sweetness on his tongue before swallowing. Thirsty for more, he suckles the last few drops out of her. Then he slowly unlatches his mouth from her breast, his dark eyes never wavering from hers in an intense hot look as he licks his lips. Sakura shudders from arousal, pupils overblown in her green eyes.

"You're already producing milk..." Sasuke comments casually, his thumb circling her other nipple.

"I-It was just a leak, women a-are ready to produce milk in the second trimester, in-in case of premature birth," Sakura stammers out defensively. "I told you not to suck, you forced it out," she complains.

Sasuke only smirks and licks around her nipple, coaxing a strangled moan out of her. His hand moves down, over her pregnant belly and under her skirt to rub her core through the skintight shorts. Sakura throws back her head with a groan and her legs fall open on their own accord.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke asks huskily, even though he knows the answer. He feels the scalding heat on the finger stroking between her legs. He just wants her to admit it out loud.

"Ye-yesss... I love it... Sasuke-kun," she whimpers, bucking her hips, desperate for more friction when he slows down. "Please..."

He nibbles on her earlobe. "Yes?"

"Please more," she chokes out, grabbing at his hand, but he easily evades her.

"More what?" he teases.

Sakura gives him a damp, breathless, pleading look that has his hard manhood quivering in excitement. "Touch me more... Please, I need you..."

Sasuke crushes his lips on hers, while he slips his hand under her waistband. It's squishy inside of her panties, but he's going to make her even wetter before he's through with her. He glides his fingers across the slick folds.

"Play with your nipples," he whispers hotly and Sakura nods obediently, her hands flying up to her breasts to twist and rub her hard peaks. Sasuke rewards her with gentle stroking of her needy pearl as he kisses her panting lips. She is gushing with wetness, so his fingers slide inside easily. He strokes in and out, reaching the spots that make Sakura see stars.

"Aaahh, Sasuke-kun! I'm... so... ahh ahh... close!" she moans out, rocking her hips into his hand and pinching her own nipples. He finishes her with a strong curl of his fingers inside as he thumbs her clit and she comes with a loud, keening moan, her hot walls squeezing down on him.

Sasuke watches her pleasured face in rapture, Sharingan memorizing it for future reference. He loves the effect he has on her, how frazzled she gets from his skillful touch. As her taut body relaxes, he slowly pulls his hand out of her sodden shorts. It's dripping with her juices. When Sakura opens her green eyes tiredly, he makes a show of sucking on his fingers, enjoying her furious blush.

"Delicious..." he mutters, looking her straight in the eye provocatively. He can't decide which tastes better—her lips, her breasts or her pussy.

Sakura's cute mouth opens soundlessly as she stares at him, then a spark ignites in her eye. He knows what this means—her switch was flipped on. She puts a hand on his bulge and strokes it through the material, making him groan.

"It's my turn, Sasu-ke-kun," she purrs and deftly unzips him. She pulls his hard shaft out, her thumb circling the tip that's already leaking with precum. She licks her lips.

"Saku-uhh," he grunts as she lowers her head and captures the tip in her mouth. The way she swirls her tongue is divine and he puts his hand on her pink head, though he stops himself from pushing her down.

Sakura sucks on him expertly, taking him a little deeper as she goes up and down his shaft, but she can't maintain the position for long. It's too uncomfortable on her pregnant belly, so she pops him out of her mouth and stands up. She quickly takes off her shirt and bra, then bends to pull down her skirt, shorts and underwear. Sasuke is mesmerized as he takes her curvy body in, heat surging through him. Naked, pregnant Sakura is a sight to behold, from the full mounds to the little pink bush under her swollen belly.

Sakura uses his distraction to get on top. She kneels over his lap and puts her hands on his shoulders for support, then kisses him. He wraps his arm around her and crushes her to his chest, kissing her ardently. They make out for a while, until she's clawing at his shirt.

"Take it off," she demands when they pull apart for breath. Without argument Sasuke pulls the shirt over his head and throws it away, he doesn't care where.

Sakura roves her gaze over his naked chest, hands tracing down the firm athletic body of her husband. She kisses his neck, then collarbone as she touches lower. She likes the feel of his strong abs and protruding hipbones, her hand following the thin trail of hair leading down from his navel.

Sasuke exhales sharply through his nose when she grasps his stiff cock. She gives him a long stroke and it jumps in her hand excitedly.

"So... do you want it? Sasuke-kun?" she whispers coyly into his ear.

Her wet entrance is poised just above his hardness, teasing him with its nearness. He knows she's just getting her revenge for earlier, but he's too pent up to play games. They didn't have penetrative sex in a long while because it could hurt the baby and he's dying to finally put it inside her.

"Just do it," he grunts.

"Ask nicely," she purrs. To make her point, she lowers herself just enough to brush his tip on her folds teasingly, then pulls up. Sasuke hisses, brow scrunched in need as his hand grabs onto her hip.

"Well?" she prompts with a smirk and her long fingers dance across his aching shaft. She reaches underneath and gives a nice fondle to his tender scrotum, sending a quiver of pleasure through his groin. Sasuke hisses. He can't take it anymore.

"... Please..." he grits out.

Sakura kisses him and slides down on his jutting member smoothly, taking him in to the hilt. They both groan in mutual pleasure. She's tighter than he remembers, unused to taking more than a few fingers or a tongue. Sakura's forehead rests on his shoulder as she pants lightly while adjusting to his thick girth filling her up so deeply once again. Sasuke keeps still, but for a different reason—he's concentrating so he doesn't come from the incredible sensation of his wife clamping down on him like a vice.

The moment of sweet reprieve is over when Sakura starts riding him, at first jerkily, but soon she adeptly falls into the perfect rhythm of up and down. Sasuke moves with her, rocking up, so that his hard length hits her deepest spot with every stroke, making Sakura even more eager and frantic as she moans throatily, eyes closed in pleasure.

Her mounds are bouncing pleasantly at his eye level, so without thinking Sasuke catches a puffy nipple in his mouth and nibbles on it. Sakura's eyes fly open with a surprised gasp, but she doesn't protest when he sucks intently on her left peak. The warm tingling in her breast returns and she holds his head closer to her chest.

"Sasuke-kun! I... I...!" she tries to say, but words escape her so she just grinds onto him even harder.

The pleasure mounts rapidly as they both race to the finish line. Sasuke reaches into the damp mess of her pubic curls and fumbles for her little nub. When he flicks it, Sakura whole body tightens onto him, arms, legs, and her hot pulsing core.

"Sakura... nghh..." he moans around her nipple, but he doesn't stop toying with her pleasure button. It's so slick with her copious juices that it slips from his fingers, but he keeps rubbing it like his life depends on it.

"Sasuke! Kun! Ahh!... Oh kami! Ahhhaaahhh!" Sakura's sounds get louder and more incoherent as she goes completely wild on top of him. She impales herself onto his impossibly swollen shaft so fast that it almost slides out of her a couple of times. With his feet planted firmly on the floor for leverage Sasuke powerfully thrusts up into her, nailing her inner spots, his mouth clamped onto her nipple and the hand furiously flicking her clit.

The intense waves of pleasure crash all over Sakura's helpless body and with a loud cry she arches her back and comes so hard that she's squirting love juices all over his lap. Warm milk bursts from her nipple and Sasuke sucks it up greedily. He enjoys how the velvet heat of her inner walls convulses wetly on his throbbing hardness only for a moment before his own release hits. He loses himself in pleasure as he pumps a load after load of his thick baby-making semen into her grasping cunt. She would have surely gotten pregnant, if she wasn't already carrying his child.

Their bodies go slack after the mindblowing pleasure and they both breathe harshly. Sakura leans on his chest for warmth, her breasts and big stomach squishing against his flat, chiseled planes comfortably. They're both tired and sticky with sweat and come, but they bask in the immense satisfaction. This was the most intense coupling they've had in the recent memory. Somehow, Sakura's pregnancy amplified the pleasure ten-fold.

Sakura peers up at him through half-lidded, content green eyes, communicating all she feels for him in just one look. In response, Sasuke cranes his neck to kiss her. There's no more lustful hurry between them, just the slow dance of lips caressing each other lovingly. When they finally part after some time, Sakura nuzzles into his neck with a sigh.

"I need to shower, but I don't have any energy to move," she whines.

"Get off. I'll carry you," Sasuke says.

Slowly, she shuffles off him, unsticking her naked body from his. His spent length slips out of her and they find out his pants are soaked with her flood of juices.

"You never came this much before," Sasuke comments with a smirk.

Sakura blushes deeply. "It's because you made me feel so good," she defends herself and it just makes him even more smug about himself. She clenches her thighs reflexively when she feels a slimy trickle going down her leg. "You came a lot too. It's already dripping out of me!" she adds with a huff.

Sasuke shrugs unapologetically. "It's my wife's fault. She made me feel too good."

Sakura is torn between staying mad and grinning at his praise. She chooses neither, because her leaking situation gets worse. She raises her arms to him. "Bathroom, please?"

Like a good husband he is, Sasuke lifts his pregnant wife from the sofa easily and takes her to the bathroom for a nice hot shower before bed. He makes a note to himself to try out the big bathtub next time they have sex. It's certainly easier to clean than the sofa which is never going to smell quite the same again.

.

.

AN: Thanks for reading! Happy SasuSaku month!

Reviews appreciated ;)


	2. 10 Years Later

**Baby Bump: 10 Years Later**

 **.**

No one comes to greet him when Sasuke returns home from the short mission to the Land of Grass. He thinks nothing of it at first and a glance at the calendar reminds him that Sarada is going on a school trip next day, so she must have gone to sleep earlier. Sasuke swipes his favourite onigiri with okaka filling from the fridge for a quick midnight snack and heads to the bedroom. He halts in the doorway as the heat suddenly surges in his veins.

His pregnant wife is sleeping on her side wearing only a short, see-through nightie. Her enlarged nipples are peeking out of the loose material. There's no underwear in sight and her legs are slightly parted, gracing him with a teasing glimpse of her smooth pink slit. His Adam's apple jumps up and he continues his inspection. The sheets around her are tousled as if she was turning and tossing a lot. His nostrils flare, taking in the strong musky scent in the air that he unerringly recognizes as the scent of his wife's desire.

Sasuke doesn't know if it's his own perverted imagination or the Rinnegan's unknown precognitive power, but he's supplied with some very vivid images of Sakura's evening. It's almost as if he is there, watching his unsuspecting wife bathe her luscious body, shave off her pink pubic hair and stand around in a towel, picking out the most erotic outfit to put on, then wait for him in bed, playing with herself until she comes and falls asleep exhausted. If that's what happened, the little minx had it all well planned out, so well in fact that he is already close to being seduced. Her defenseless, exposed little body excites his primal nature, the male within him demanding to mount her like an animal and rut to his heart's content. He wants to jam his dick down her throat and come as he messily slurps on her juicy cunt.

There are many other depraved things he'd like to do to her, but Sasuke isn't ruled by his desires. He sees Sakura as his wife, partner and love, not a possession to claim. She's pregnant with their second child so she actually needs her rest and he was already planning to shower and go to sleep, nothing more.

For a moment, lust and reason wage war within him, until logic wins out. Sasuke tucks the covers around Sakura so she doesn't catch a cold from sleeping almost naked, then he gets his nightclothes and leaves for the bathroom. He takes a very long, very cold shower and when he finally lays down beside his sweetly sleeping wife, he gets a separate blanket. Sakura tends to steal shared covers anyway.

Sasuke puts his hand on her stomach briefly. "Goodnight," he whispers, both to Sakura and to the baby inside her. Then he turns around and goes to sleep.

.

Sakura wakes at the crack of dawn, still used to early morning shifts in the hospital, even though she's currently working less hours because of the pregnancy. She's too warm and comfortable to get up just yet, so she's laying down relaxed. Only after a long moment she notices a big hand holding her belly and a soft sound of breathing. Her heart leaps with joy—Sasuke-kun is back! Sakura looks over her shoulder and there he is. Her dear husband is sleeping like a log behind her, his blanket kicked down sometime during the night.

She's a little disappointed that she fell asleep before he got home last night, but she forgets about it when Sasuke presses into her back and something stiff pokes her rear. A bolt of electricity shoots through her. She carefully pushes out her soft bottom and the hardness settles into her natural crack. Sasuke sighs contentedly while Sakura grins. Not all of her husband is asleep at this hour, there's a part of him ready for the play she's had on her mind since he left for a mission. She begins to slowly rub her rump on his hard rod, wetness trickling out of her from the sheer naughtiness of her action.

Sakura's excitement skyrockets when her husband's hand flexes, then grips her tighter to steady her as he rolls his hips forward. The flannel of his pajamas becomes an irritant as it keeps her from fully feeling his heat on her bare skin. Sasuke seems to read her mind because he lets go of her to pull down his pants. Then, he burrows his arousal between her plump asscheeks and continues humping her, while his hand explores her body without a hurry, Starting with her shoulder, he brushes the pink hair off her neck and nuzzles her from behind, then he traces her collarbones and dives under the loose collar of her nightie. Sakura moans when he gently plays with her breasts and rubs her sensitive peaks, sending electricity straight to her aching, empty core.

After he gets his fill of touching her luscious chest, he glides his hand over her large belly, stroking it the way she likes the best, then he dips lower. He makes a stop to feel her clean-shaven mound, marveling at the smoothness in place of the coarse short hair. He's so close to her pulsing need that Sakura opens her legs to let him in between them.

"Lower... Please..." she urges him and bites her lip.

She both hears his chuckle and feels the vibrations on her back. Sasuke brushes his lips on the shell of her ear. "Impatient, aren't you?" he whispers in a deep, husky voice that makes her shiver.

"Sasuke-kun..." she pleads.

He doesn't disappoint. His hand brushes over her hairless slit and he hisses in surprise. "Fuck... you're soaked, Sakura," he groans with approval as he strokes her dewy petals. Just the way he says 'fuck' sounds so hot that she's close to coming. She arches her back, rubbing her plush bottom on his throbbing length harshly. His leaking tip leaves a smear of wetness on the naked swell of her ass. Sasuke sucks in a sharp breath from the sudden stimulation and she smirks. He's not the only one who can easily make the other lose their cool.

He nips her neck punishingly.

"Raise your leg," he orders with a growl and her right knee goes up obediently. Sasuke grips her inner thigh and adjusts his hips before pushing. His bulbous tip wedges between her slippery lips, completely missing the mark. Sakura takes him into her hand and presses the tip to her opening.

"Here," she utters breathily. Her heart pounds with excitement. "Go ahead, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn," he grunts and plunges inside her. His thick member slides in easily like a knife into butter, reaching her innermost depths with this one stroke.

Sakura's loud cry of pleasure is muffled by his heavy hand over her mouth.

"Shhh," Sasuke hushes her. "You don't want to wake Sarada."

The reminder of their sweetly sleeping daughter in a nearby room sends Sakura into a panic mode.

"Sasuke-kun! We don't have time!" she gasps in alarm.

Her sudden tightening makes Sasuke grunt with pleasure. He grinds into her purposely, searching for the most pleasurable places on her inner walls.

"Sarada's trip-ahhh!" Sakura cuts off with a moan when he finds her weak spot and mercilessly rubs the tip onto it. "Stop it! We really can't, there's-there's no time, mhhh!" she argues through the pleasurable haze.

"Then we'll be quick," Sasuke pants hotly into her ear and proceeds to make good on his word.

He hooks her upper right leg over his hip, keeping her nicely spread, then he rears back, almost pulling out his length completely before slamming it back home. Stars burst before her eyes and she surrenders to her husband's confident touches with a shudder.

"More..." she whimpers needily.

She's embarrassingly close to coming, for which she blames his absence. She missed him so much. It was only a few days but in her current hormonal state it felt like months without a proper release.

Sakura bites on the pillow to muffle her cries as her husband plows into her without mercy. His furious thrusts into her sopping wet pussy jostle her whole body, from the ripe breasts to her swollen belly. His thick, throbbing member feels amazing inside her as every long stroke along her sensitive walls sends her spiraling to the brink. Soon, the force of his thrusts turns Sakura almost completely on her stomach, cheek pressed to the bed, with only one hand propping her side up.

"Ghhh, so tight..." Sasuke grunts like a beast in heat as he pistons, in and out, in and out. His hips make wet smacking noises when they hit her soft ass."Touch yourself," he rasps, switching from long strokes to deep jabs and grinding.

"Oh... oh, kami..." Sakura mewls in pleasure as she rubs her swollen pearl and bucks her hips into him desperately. She's so close to the finish that she wants to cry, just a little more...

Sasuke's broad chest rumbles with a deep groan that resonates through her. His teeth sink into her shoulder as he gives one last powerful thrust and comes. With a muffled cry, Sakura tips over the edge. Fireworks burst behind her closed eyes with endless colours and she shudders all over in her release, the pillow absorbing her loud moans. Her walls squeeze and clamp on the hard twitching length buried in her, milking him as he fills her to the brim with his come.

There's a moment of stillness and contentment between them as they bask in the afterglow. They're both panting harshly, Sasuke's breath puffs on her nape as he nuzzles her, his hand on her stomach again. They're so close it's almost as if they merged into one being. Sakura feels his beating pulse between her shoulder blades and deep inside her, where his softening member still rests in her overflowing sheath.

She closes her eyes sleepily when the alarm clock beeps, reminding her that there are more pressing matters than cuddling in bed with her husband. The problem is that now she really doesn't want to get up. She's not even sure if she's able to stand when her body feels like it's made from jelly.

"Ha... we made it in six minutes... I told you it'll be quick," Sasuke comments smugly after taking a look at the hour. His hand wanders up and cups her breast, rubbing the underside.

"Nghh, nooo..." Sakura whines, grabbing at his hand to stop him. "Not now..."

Sasuke chuckles and licks her neck. "Right." He rolls her nipple and she moans. "We'll continue this later," he promises. With a kiss on her jaw, he lets her go and gets up. "You rest, I'll go take care of everything."

Sakura relaxes into the pillows with a sigh, but she can't stop thinking about what just happened. That had to be the quickest orgasm she's ever had and the idea of Sasuke going for a second round makes her core pulse with renewed arousal. Her heated body already longs for his expert touches. Sakura reluctantly gets up, unable to sleep anymore, puts on a bathrobe and goes to the bathroom. She hears Sasuke puttering in the kitchen and Sarada's excited voice, though no specific words, before she steps under the hot shower spray.

 _tbc..._

.

.

AN: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought about this chapter.

See you next time!


	3. Round 2

**Baby Bump: Round 2**

 **.**

"Good morning. Something smells nice," Sakura says as she joins her family at the breakfast. Sasuke wears her apron well and her gaze roves over his arm muscles appreciatively as he cooks.

Sakura's big stomach rumbles loudly. She blushes and laughs, putting a hand over it. "Sorry. The baby got hungry."

Sasuke puts a plate with a tamagoyaki before her. "Eat up, you'll need the strength," he says with a straight face, perfectly innocent, but she notices the flash of heat in his eyes. Sakura gulps, knowing what he's really thinking.

"Yeah, Mama, breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Sarada adds sagely, missing the subtle innuendo between her parents. Bless her innocence.

Sakura focuses on the food. She has an enormous appetite as she is eating for two people now. She takes seconds and then thirds. But while she chews and swallows, her clever mind plots.

Sasuke helps Sarada put on her backpack and the girl kisses both her parents goodbye before heading out. Sasuke raises his hand in farewell and when his daughter is out of earshot, he closes the front door and locks it.

When he returns to the dining room, the table is cleared. Sakura is sitting on it, one naked leg daintily crossed over the other, the bathrobe open around them. From what he can see, she still lacks any sort of underwear and the realization fills him with heat. In a flash, he's right in front of her and grips her knee, intending to spread her open. Sakura clicks her tongue at him.

"Darling, not even a kiss?" she mock-pouts.

He rolls his eyes, but leans in and locks lips with hers. She tastes like tea, pleasant, strong and purifying and he gets lost in the kiss until there's a squeeze on his groin. With the last little suckle he lets go of her plump lower lip and groans as she massages his growing erection through his sweatpants.

"Stop it..." he says through clenched teeth, clinging onto his self-control.

Sakura chuckles throatily. Her breath puffs on his ear suggestively and he shudders. "Sasuke-kun, I'm still so thirsty. Let me taste you," she whispers and the tightness in his pants becomes unbearable. Her steady stroking of his length makes it hard for him to gather his thoughts. He can't remember what he planned to do to her, so he doesn't protest when she pushes him back. Sakura slides off the table, goes down on her knees before him and yanks down his pants impatiently. When his engorged member gives her a salute, she licks her lips hungrily. She's really been craving for the taste of her husband for quite some time.

Sakura gets a little wetter remembering how she masturbated to the fantasy of drinking his come, having it fill her stomach with its warm creamy goodness until she is full and satisfied. She rubs her clenched thighs and takes his member into her hands. He's watching her every move intently. She caresses the long shaft slowly, formulating her plan of attack.

First, she licks around the head and coats it in her saliva carefully to the sound of his breathy little sighs, then moves down, along the vein on the underside. The cock pulses in her hand and becomes even stiffer. Sakura reaches the sack underneath and kisses it wetly too, making his hips jerk in surprise. With a smirk, Sakura noses him, inhaling the light musk, and presses a finger to the erogenous spot behind, on his perineum, getting a gasp from him. She's still rubbing there as she licks up his shaft, laving him with her tongue. Sasuke tastes pretty clean, but she was able to find remnants of her own juice from their earlier joining. It only makes her more excited, the wetness trickling out of her flower and down her crack.

Sakura ends her journey with a final swirl around his tip and looks up. Sasuke's flushed but his dark unfathomable eyes bore into her with a wordless demand to continue or face the consequences. To wipe that impudent look from his face and remind him who calls the shots now, she nibbles on his sensitive crown with vengeance. Sasuke hisses and closes his eyes. With a tilt of his hips, the velvety cockhead prods at her mouth, asking for entrance.

"Sakura..." he says her name like a prayer even though she's the one on her knees before him. She quite likes the begging tone, so she wraps her smirking lips around his blunt, rounded tip and sucks him like he's her favourite Sasuke-flavoured lollipop, tongue swirling madly.

Sasuke gives a deep groan, his knees buckling from the onslaught of pleasure. He knows not to grab her head, so he holds onto the edge of the table as Sakura takes him in deeper. He can't help the little thrusting motions as his hips jerk forward, seeking to bury more of his length in her warm cavern. Sakura goes up and down fastidiously, her hands holding him at bay, so she keeps in control of the depth of every stroke.

"Oh, kami..." Sasuke groans as he takes a peek at her. Sakura's gobbling down his dick with reckless abandon, one hand buried under the large stomach. The image of what she's doing out of sight as she sucks him down pushes him to the edge of explosion and only with an inhuman strength of will he manages to keep himself from coming too soon.

"I'm too... too close... stop... stop it now," he pants out, trying to back away, but suddenly her hold on his hips becomes irremovable like steel bands.

Then Sakura looks up straight at him. Her lustful green eyes draw him in with a passionate allure as her suction intensifies. She doesn't need to speak a word, her sultry gaze is enough to communicate to him what she wants.

 _Give it to me. Come for me. Let me drink you._

With a garbled shout, Sasuke succumbs to her irressistible pull. He comes apart within her warm, sucking mouth. Spurts of thick seed land on her tongue and she gulps them down greedily, but he's pumping in too much, too quick. Come spills from Sakura's mouth, down her chin, then it splashes on her deep cleavage.

Sasuke moans softly when she pops him out of her lips and delicately licks him clean. Then she kisses the tip and finally lets him go. Sasuke staggers back a few steps, unsteady on his feet. He leans heavily on the kitchen counter behind him, catching his breath.

His wife wipes her mouth and chin first. Their eyes meet again and with a smirk, she lifts her hand to her mouth and licks his seed off.

"Mmm... So tasty..." she moans, holding his gaze. Heated pressure returns to Sasuke's groin when she dips a finger in the white gooey puddle of spunk in the valley of her breasts and stirs it before sticking the digit in her mouth. She methodically cleans herself, almost like a cat, slurping the come off her fingers noisily. Before the pregnancy she didn't particularly like or dislike the taste of semen, but now she just can't help herself.

When not a speck of white is left on her skin, Sakura gracefully rises off the floor. The bathrobe is barely hanging onto her frame, so she undoes the knot and shrugs it off her shoulders. She lets it pool around her feet, smiling provocatively. She's still wearing her nightie, but the sheer material provides no real coverage of her mature curves. The large pregnant belly is prominent on her slim, athletic body, and the sexy glow surrounding her makes her even more fuckable in the eyes of her husband.

Sakura hops on the table behind her and tweaks her nipple teasingly. Then she shamelessly spreads her legs to show him the hairless mound and the leaking entrance. She rubs herself there too before pulling her folds open.

"Come on, Papa," she purrs to Sasuke with half-lidded eyes, "Mama needs you here."

With a growl, Sasuke pushes himself off the counter and in a flash he's onto her, crashing his lips onto hers in a furious kiss. Sakura enthusiastically reciprocates as he deepens the kiss, then gives a groan of frustration when he pulls back. She wants to grab and kiss him again, but Sasuke's scorching look of unbridled desire stops her short. Sakura gulps, her pulse quickening with excitement. She knows what this look means for her—there will be no mercy, only heaps and heaps of boundless, overwhelming pleasure.

"My turn," Sasuke says and lowers himself to the knees. He gives a lingering kiss to her bulging stomach before going down. Her vulnerable sex is put on display before him, the musky scent of her arousal wafting off it, mixed with the subtle smell of soap. Sasuke's lips quirk as he thinks that his fantasy about eating her out is coming true now.

He doesn't immediately dive in, instead he trails kisses on the inside of her thigh, which trembles and flexes under his hot lips. He runs his fingers over the silky smooth skin, grabs her knee and puts it over his shoulder, while he closes in on his target like a shark.

The first lick is short but elicits a delicious squeak from Sakura. The second lick is longer, bolder as his tongue swipes upwards over her juicy folds, and her hand lands on the back of his head, pressing him into her snatch. Sasuke begins eating her out in earnest, thoroughly tasting the meaty lips coated in nectar. Then he circles around her protruding pearl teasingly, turning her excitement up a notch.

"There, please there! Lick me, Sasuke-kun! Ahh aahh!" Sakura pleads.

Instead, he deviously plunges a single digit into her tight tunnel and while she's distracted by the pleasure, he finally lashes his tongue over her engorged nub. Her moans grow in pitch while her most sensitive spot is put under a barrage of licks. Sasuke slips in another finger and scissors her clenching insides, at the same time applying gentle, constant suction to her jewel that is enough to finish her. With a loud cry, Sakura throws her head back and comes hard.

He keeps sucking to prolong her orgasm, though his fingers are locked in the strong grip of her inner muscles and he can't move them. When her high slowly recedes and her body relaxes, he pulls out of her. Sasuke cleans his fingers off and considers the effects of his work—the flushed, drenched folds between trembling thighs and the swollen clit standing up from the crown.

 _Not enough._

Sakura jerks when he licks up her dripping juices.

"A-Again?! But I just ca-aaame..." she ends her token protest with a moan. Sasuke doesn't listen. He knows his wife and how much she can take. This is nowhere near approaching her limit.

He sucks on her nether lips, then dips his tongue into her sopping wet entrance. Sakura shudders while he gives her pussy a deep kiss. While his nimble tongue slithers into her cavern, he caresses down her bare mound before finding her hot button and rubbing it. Sakura groans and shakes, holding onto his head and the edge of the table.

It doesn't take long for Sasuke's swirling tongue and skilled fingers to make her see stars again. Sakura's voice turns ragged from her cries and moans as he continues his assault. He's licking her with a single-minded determination of a bear that found honey in a hollow of a tree and won't stop until it runs dry. She's reduced to sobbing while he wrings yet another orgasm from her pleasure-wrecked body.

"No... no more... Sasuke-kun, please..." she begs, pushing at his head. "Too soon..."

Sasuke would have gladly carried on his mission to turn her brains into mush with pleasure, but his own raging hardness can't be ignored any longer. He unlatches his mouth from her overstimulated pussy and wipes his face, smeared with her juices. As he rises to his feet, he finally takes off his shirt, so he stands before her fully naked. Sakura's deep green eyes glaze and she bites her lip, taking in his chiseled, mouthwatering torso and broad shoulders.

Sasuke leans in for a kiss, pressing into her softness, though careful not to squish her big belly between them. After taking care of her lower half, it's only natural of him to play with the upper one while she rests her body a little. Sakura welcomes his attention with eagerness, kissing him ardently, while her hands move over his chest, shoulders and back in a firm caress. He groans from the pleasant massage she's giving him. Sakura has a truly healing touch, but there's nothing innocent about the way she touches him now.

In return, he brushes his lips down her jaw and throat while he cups her heavy bosom through the thin material. Sakura arches her back, presenting her chest to him and he licks her cleavage while gently rubbing her mounds. His thumbs flick at her hard nipples.

Something hot touches her thigh and Sakura jolts from surprise. Sasuke is preoccupied with teasing her chest, but he keeps prodding against her soft inner leg to relieve the tension in his groin. After he slips down her shoulder straps, exposing her soft chest, and captures a cherry-like nipple in his mouth, she can't take it anymore. Her hand snakes down and takes a hold of his pulsing member. He's thick and heavy in her grip and she strokes him firmly. Sasuke gasps wetly against her breast, motivating her to move her hand faster.

"Sakura," he groans her name, looking up at her with the burning desire in his coal eyes.

"Hmmm, looks like Papa needs Mama too," she quips with a smirk. She can't stop herself from teasing him.

Sasuke isn't amused, because with a growl he tears her hand off his organ and puts it on the table before unceremoniously plunging into her wet snatch. Sakura's shocked cry brings him satisfaction, though not as great as the slick hot sheath deliciously clamping down onto his member which goes so deep that it knocks on the entrance to her womb.

"Not... so rough!" she reminds him.

Sasuke nods. He may not be allowed to give it to her with full strength because of the baby inside her, but there are other ways to show her the depth of his passion. He begins moving again, this time mindful of her belly. Her tight walls cling onto him as he easily slides in and out, building up a rhythm. His controlled strokes reach all her sensitive spots and rub over them sensually, making her mewl and tremble under him.

Sakura wraps her arms around his neck and locks her ankles behind his back, drawing him flush against her. She moans into his neck as their bodies rub together deliciously, skin on skin. She feels so full with his thick girth grinding into her, so happy with how close they are. Her nails drag down his back and she nips at his throat.

"Sakura..." he groans out.

Delirious with pleasure, she looks up at him with hazy green eyes. If she thought they were close before, she was wrong because the intimate look they exchange now takes them to another dimension. Their emotions flow freely between them, without any barriers standing in the way. It's just them, Sakura and Sasuke and everything good and right that's only between them.

"Aaahh... aaahh... Sasuke-kun..." she says and he revels in her breathy tone and parted, coral lips. She's flushed, she's beautiful and she's entirely his. His wife, his heart, his soul. Sakura.

Sasuke increases his pace, flesh slapping on flesh as he thrusts into her a little harder. He needs to hear her moan, he needs to make her come.

Sakura holds onto him tightly, surrendering to his rocking motion, ecstatic moans falling from her pretty mouth. Her eyes flutter shut and she concentrates on the growing sensation in her core. She purposely squeezes onto his steel hard member in rapid pulses. Sasuke falters, lets out a shuddering breath and plunges forward. He rams into her with even more vigor, determined to reach the finish line.

"Sasuke-kun, I-aahh, ahhh, I'm... going to...!" Sakura moans out, writhing against him.

"Sakura... Look at me," he orders.

Slowly, hesitantly, she opens her eyes, damp green and shining with desire and that's precisely when he strikes her sweet spot for the last time. With a hoarse cry, Sakura falls apart in his embrace as her whole magnificent body becomes a conduit of the orgasmic pleasure. Her velvety insides coil madly around his throbbing shaft and at last he gives in to the intense release that leaves him drained and gasping for air.

Boneless and sated, Sasuke leans heavily into Sakura's softness for a moment. Their hearts beat frantically after their joining. Sakura pets his back, discreetly soothing the scratches with medical chakra. Sasuke's mind is wonderfully empty as he relaxes in the afterglow.

"Darling..." she says, calling for his attention. Sasuke lifts up his head to look at her. She's smiling tenderly at him. "I love you," Sakura says, simply and straight to the point.

Sasuke kisses her, at first softly, then without holding anything back. He gives it his all, baring his heart to her in this one kiss. They part reluctantly, lips still lingering before he untangles their limbs and gets up.

Sakura adjusts her nighgown, not that it really matters. She just doesn't want it to fall off. Sasuke appreciates the view—his pregnant wife, disheveled from their lovemaking, with a mess of their mixed juices dripping between her spread thighs. Husbandly pride swells up within him at the results of his hard work.

Sakura catches his smug look, a blush colouring her face. She closes her legs and slips off the table onto her feet. With a wince, she rubs her lower back.

"On the second thought, doing it on the table wasn't the best idea," she comments. "I need to clean that up," she mutters and gets a rag to wipe the wet spot she left on the tabletop. Meanwhile Sasuke gathers his clothes from the floor. When he looks at her again, she bends down to pick up her bathrobe, giving him a nice look at her peach-like rear and sticky pussy, a white trail going from it down her thigh. The erotic sight causes a stirring sensation below his bellybutton and unwittingly, Sasuke lets out a quiet hiss. His sole hand twitches with the urge to touch, squeeze and slap that perfect firm roundness.

Sakura gives him a surprised look over her shoulder which morphs into amused understanding when she sees his growing interest. "I'm going to shower," she says nonchalantly after she straightens up. "Want to wash my back, darling?" she adds with a naughty smile and struts out of the living room, putting an extra sway in her hips that draws in his horny gaze.

Sasuke follows right after his wife, grinning wolfishly. As legendary ninjas they both still have a plenty of stamina. And there's a whole day before them to creatively use it...

.

.

AN: Happy Sexual Sunday! The story is finally finished! Thanks for reading!

Also I challenge artists to draw pregnant SS smut, because there was nothing when I looked for inspiration for this fic. Whoever draws it can be the first ever!

Please comment how you liked the fic and see you in the next story! :)


End file.
